virginity
by Leo is a Dinosaur
Summary: kagome prides herself on being a virgin since virgins her age are a rare "species" or says kikyo aka kinkyhoe Lemons in the future My first fanfic please leave a review . Rated M and serious kikyo bashing
1. begining

**HAIII GUISE o3o! I am new hear and this is my first fanfic ever! So just tell me if this story seems good. I know the beginning is slow but please bare with me I promise it will get better! oh and there will be lemons! I will try to update once or twice a week!**

"BUZZZZZ BUZZZZ BU-" I smash the annoying pink alarm clock as i get out of my pink bed. "Ugh I don't want to go t school!" I groan as i slam myself back onto my pink twin sized bed.

My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am 16 years-old and I am a sophomore at Shikon High School or SHS for short. The thing I pride myself mostly on is my virginity. What can i say, in my time we are a very rare 'breed' or so the school slut kikyo AKA kinkyhoe says. To be honest I really don't give 2 fucks about what she says about me, she can go fuck herself. She bullies me for being a virgin, like who the fuck does that? I dont know how she has a boyfriend when she sleeps with everyone in school, but hey Inuyasha sleeps with everyone too, so its to be expected. Kikyo is the school slut and Inuyasha is the school player.

I hear that stupid alarm clock again and I get out of bed. I slip on my pikachu slippers and walk to my closet to put on my clothes. I wear pretty basic stuff, some skinny jeans, a shirt, and a sweater. Im not a snobby little stuck up bitch who buys everything at the mall. I put on a black pair of skinny jeans and a paramore black shirt that hugged my body very tightly. I usually hate wearing tight shirts but i promised Sango i would wear it. Paramore is our second favorite band our first being sleeping with sirens.

The famous iPod text tone goes off showing I got a text from Sango. I use an iPod texting app, I know I am lame for being a highschooler and not having a phone, but to be honest I really don't need one

_Sango 7:30 am: hey girlie whats up? Ill be there around 40 minutes to pick you up! _

_Kagome 7:31 am: just doing my hair. Why do I have to have wavy hair -.- why cant it be straight like yours! t-.-t_

_Sango 7:33 am: BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT I LOVE THE WAVINESS OF YOUR HAIR! Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ _

_Kagome 7:36 am: LOL! Make sure you get here fart _

_Kagome 7:36am: fart*_

_Kagome 7:36 am: fart* _

_Kagome 7:36 am: OMFG FAST***!_

_Sango 7:37 am: LMFAOOO! You mad bro? c;_

_Kagome 7:39 am: I'm not even mad bro! xD_

_Sango 7:59 am: i am already leaving ttyl bestie! YOU BEST BE WEARING DA SHIRT! _

I laughed as i read the last text. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and headed downstairs. "Ohayo- okasan!" I said happily as i smelt cinnamon rolls. "Ohayo- kagome-chan do you want some breakfast?" My mom responded as she washed dishes. "Hai!" I grabbed a cinnamon roll and heard a car honk and my iPod ding meaning Sango was hear.

"SAYONARA!" I screamed as i ran down all the steps! I walked into Sango's black impala.

"Hi Kagome! I see that you didn't forget the shirt!"

"its tight on me!" I responded

"its just showing off your amazing hot body!"

"Are you sure you aren't lesbian?" I asked with a o.O face

"YES I AM SURE! I AM SURE I LIKE THE DICK AND NOT THE PUSSY!" Sango said jokingly as we approached the school. Today was going to be a good day, i can already tell! ^.^

**please leave a review guys baii!**


	2. School mayhem

I slammed down on my bed breathing deeply "today has to be the worst day ever!" I pulled out my homework and began to do it. "Why did Mai-sama have to do this to me? Why?" I put down my pencil and rested my head on my desk.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

I got out of Sango's car and I turned to her, "Today will be amazing I can already tell!" "I think so too." Sango said returning a smile to me as we walked towards the school. All of a sudden we heard moans coming from a black car, "Hey Sango do you hear that?", "Yeah I do Kagome what do you think it is?", "I don't know, I bet its Kinkyhoe and Inuyasha haha! That guy can never keep it in his pants, I swear Sango he is always sleeping with someone." I said as I sighed. I saw Sango smirk and saying "Haha you're telling me, but you gotta admit he is kinda cute though so is Miroku." I glared at her "There is nothing cute about 2 man-whores who fucks anything that is human, youkai, or hanyou with a vagina between their legs!"

We walked towards the black car and peeked into the windows "AHHH NARAKU!" we heard Kikyo scream as she was clawing at his back, thrashing her head around. I looked at Kikyo and saw her look at me, at that moment I ducked my head down and got away from the car with Sango. "Errr Sango I think she saw me!" Sango looked at me and asked "what do you mean you think she saw you?" "Like we made eye contact so she saw me!" I said with a worried face. I knew she would ask me about it, I just know it. "Kagome don't worry about it. Anyways Kinkyhoe with Naraku WOAH! Dam what guy hasn't she fucked!" Sango said with a O.O face. "You know whats weird Sango, They've been going out for 6 months, yet they sleep with other people! why don't they just break up?" I asked Sango. They sleep with other people which means that they must not be happy so why stay together? Why would Inuyasha even date the school slut? I remember freshman year when I actually was friends with the little slut. She told me she had lost her virginity in 8th grade to Inuyasha in 8th grade before they made it official 3 months after she told me. When she found out I was still a virgin she all of a sudden stopped talking to me and started to bully me I wonder why? I was interrupted from thinking when Sango spoke, "I heard from Miroku-", "YOU TALKED TO THE SCHOOL PERVERT?!" I was shocked! Sango hates Miroku he's always feeling on her ass! "Kagome let me finish! As I was saying, Miroku told me Inuyasha hasn't been sleeping around ever since he started dating Kikyo it looks like he is serious about this like he is actually being faithful to her and wants to make it work." I started to slowly speak, "It looks like he is serious about this. Imagine how much it would hurt him to find out that shes cheating on him." we approached the school doors and headed to our first hour.

* * *

I walked into 's room and sat in my desk. I pulled out my notebook from my Pikachu book bag, I then heard someone scream who I guessed was Kikyo "INU BABY! I MISSED YOU!" Yeah right if you missed him you wouldn't be fucking Naraku now would you. I then looked up and saw Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing and hugging. I wonder how many dicks have been in her mouth. I then saw them break and Kikyo complain "Inu-baby my throat hurts." Yeah I'm pretty sure your knees hurt too you little slut! I smirked to myself grinning about the inside joke i just mentally made. "Inu do you have any water?" I heard Kikyo ask Inuyasha as she rubbed her throat with her fingers. "Yeah here have the rest." I saw Inuyasha hand Kikyo the water bottle.

Everyone then stood up as the teacher Mai walked in and bowed, "Good morning class!" Everyone bowed and replied "Good Morning !" I then took my seat along with everyone else. Mai then took attendance as usual and then begin to talk about new seats. "Today we will be given assigned seats!" Everyone groaned, but I just kept doodling a star on my notebook. He began assigning everyone their seats. "Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Taishio you to will sit all the way in the back in the last 2 seats and Kikyo you will sit in the front next to tsubaki near the window." I then screamed in shock, "WHAT! ITS BAD ENOUGH I HAVE EVERY CLASS WITH HIM NOW I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO HIM?!" Why? Why did it have to be in the last 2 seats in the corner? Kikyo then protested with her annoying voice, "I want to sit next to my Inu baby!" I mocked her and saw her glare at me "Shut up VIRGIN! At least I have a boyfriend unlike you! Whens the last time you had a boyfriend? That's right you never did because YOU ARE A UGLY LITTLE BITCH! You would be lucky if Jinenji even wanted to sleep with you!" It was true I never had a boyfriend, but I was proud of that. "SO! I'D RATHER BE A VIRGIN THEN FUCKING SLUT KINKYHOE!" That was the nickname me and Sango came up with. "AND I'M PROUD OF BEING A VIRGIN! IT JUST SHOWS THAT I DON'T SLEEP WITH ANYONE WHO THINKS I AM HOT OR SAYS THAT THEY LOVE ME!" I saw her turn red. I could tell she was mad. "I DO NOT!" I heard her yell. "GIRLS STOP FIGHTING! I WILL NOT CHANGE YOUR SEATS! SO SIT DOWN AND STOP COMPLAINING!"

I sat walked to my seat mad and sat down next to Inuyasha who was clearly mad at me. Mai-sama then left to go to the bathroom. I then heard Inuyasha talk to me. "what the fuck-" I interrupted Inuyasha "just shut the fuck up Inuyasha and leave me alone asshole.", "Who the fuck do you think you are talking to like that you stupid ass fucking bitch!" Inuyasha yelled as he rose from his seat and and got in my face. "YOU DUMB ASS! INUYASHA TAISHIO THE SPOILED BRAT WHO GETS EVERYTHING HE WANTS! SO JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE AND GO FUCK YOUR LITTLE SLUT YOU CALL A GIRLFRIEND! AND BY THE WAY I HOPE YOU KNOW YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS FUCKING NARAKU IN THE MORNING TODAY IN HIS CAR!" I yelled pissed at Inuyasha! He then looked at Kikyo "KIKYO! IS THIS TRUE?" "NO INU BABY I PROMISE!" Kikyo protested "DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME KIKYO! DID YOU FUCK WITH NARAKU THIS MORNING!" "INU BABY I PROMISE I DIDN'T! I LOVE YOU!" "YOU SAID THAT YOUR MOM WAS TAKING YOU TO SCHOOL! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING FUCKING NARAKU! "INU I PROMISE I DIDN'T! DON'T LISTEN TO WHAT THAT BITCH SAYS!" "WHAT DO THE PAST 6 MONTHS EVEN MEAN TO YOU KIKYO, IF YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME! I KNEW YOU SMELLED LIKE SEX BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS FROM LAST NIGHT! BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG! KIKYO WE ARE OVER!" I looked at a pretty pissed off Inuyasha, I turned to kikyo and saw her start to cry. "But Inu baby-" "DONT FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" I then saw Kikyo running out the room crying and then Mai-sama walked in and gave everyone an assignment. The rest of the period went by quickly.

When the bell rang I was so happy. "Inuyasha and Kagome please come see me." Mai sama had requested. Inuyasha and I walked towards him "whats up sensei?" I asked. "Inuyasha your grade has been low and Kagome you have the highest grade so I would like you to tutor him." Mai had requested with a face that said I'm not taking no for an answer. "WHAT!" we both replied in unison. "I WOULDN'T TUTOR HIM FOR ALL THE MONEY IN THE WORLD! I HATE THIS ARROGANT PRICK!" I yelled frustrated "You're telling me, you are an annoying little bitch who complains. I can't stand you!" Inuyasha said with a smirk "cut it out you two! Kagome you will tutor him starting next week every day!" Mai yelled.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur and turns out I have to sit next to him in every class! Why! Why Me!

***End of flashback* **

I finished my homework and went to take a shower

* * *

**I made the chapter longer lol the other chapter was to short I know anyways baii guise and I posted a new story up named "beaten shattered and broken" please check it out ^.^**


End file.
